Please Don't Leave Me
by BFire92
Summary: What happens when you listen to P!NK's 'Please Don't Leave Me' for eight hours? You write a fanfiction about Megamind and Roxanne fighting. And who's fault was it? Was it all Roxanne's fault, or is Megamind to blame as well? Rated T for some language.


_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_  
_I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag_  
_And I need you, I'm sorry_

_-P!NK_  
**

* * *

**

**Please Don't Leave Me**

"You shouldn't have bothered!" Megamind yelled.

"What, so it's _my _fault?" Roxanne shouted back.

"Well, it's surely not _mine!" _he said, and gesticulated against himself.

"Of course, because it's never the _master of all stupidity's _fault!"

"No, because I'm too _smart!"_

"Oh, and I'm just a stupid damsel-in-distress, is that it?" she growled and poked his chest.

"You _do_ tend to put your nose where it'll be hurt!" He felt the nails in his fist threatening to pierce his skin.

"Are you calling me _nosy?"_

"Yes, I believe I am!"

"And you're _no _better, Mister Blueberry Head!"

"Idiotic female!"

"Stupid alien!"

"Nosy reporter!"

"_FREAK!"_

They stood still, breathing heavily, and staring at each other with lightning in their eyes. Then Roxanne turned round on her heels with a _"Goood!" _and walked away from the 'living room'. She turned a corner and disappeared, probably heading for the door.

Megamind stood frozen for another second, and then fell down on the couch with a _"Gaaaah!" _resting his head in his hands.

That _stupid _woman! All the time, she was putting her nose where it didn't belong! It was entirely her fault! If she hadn't..! Roxanne was too _stubborn_ for her own good! Hadn't her parents taught her how to do as she was told? They were probably as stupid as her! She was _so_ annoying sometimes! Couldn't she _see_ that she was in the way? He knew humans were unintelligent, but this was even worse than he'd expected! Well, if this was the way she wanted it, then she could just leave! She could pack her stuff and take that stupid van and get the hell out of here! Out of the lair, out of Metrocity and _out of his life!_

It was entirely her fault! Well, it was _mostly _her fault... Stupid Roxanne! Everything was her fault! Always!

Or... was it? Couldn't he have done things differently too? So, it was her fault as well! Yes! He could still blame some of it on her! No... No, it was his fault...Everything was his fault. _He _was the stupid one. Roxanne was right, he _was _a master of stupidity! And he had just blamed it all on her!

"Oh _crap!"_

Megamind leaped off the couch. He could still make it! The legs started to run, as if they were sorry too. If he only could speak with her! Hug her, have her in his arms! As long as she didn't _leave!_ Maybe he could beat her to her apartment? Maybe he could even catch her on the way there? Maybe... He grabbed the keys to the car as he ran, but when he reached it, he froze.

Roxanne was still there! She had frozen into a statue with one hand on the door knob. Megamind blinked. She hadn't left him! Yet…

"Roxanne?" he whispered. It could be because he didn't want to scare her, it could be because he was afraid she'd leave if he spoke higher, it could even be that his throat was soar from the shouting.

Her back twitched at the sound, but she didn't move. Megamind could see her shaking, as if she was about to cry. Slowly, afraid that she might start yelling again, he approached her.

"Roxanne... Roxanne, please don't leave me..." he said as he laid a hand on her tense shoulder. She turned her head, glancing at him. The eyes were red from trying to keep in the tears.

Roxanne spurred and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm so _sorry! _I didn't mean to call you a... a..."

His arms locked around her waist, pulling her as close as he could.

"Please, Roxanne, please don't leave me," he whispered again with a thick voice. Roxanne tightened her grip around him.

"Never," she whispered back. "Never in a million years."

* * *

**Guess what happens when you listen to P!NK's "Please Don't Leave Me!" for eight hours? This! This is what happens! What happens when the AMV you made don't work after you've spent eight hours makin it? Nothing- because you _know _that if you throw your computer on the walls, you'll have to pay for a new one, and you won't be able to write any more fanfictions if you don't have a computer...**

**Sadly, I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to DreamWorks. Sigh... Who doesn't wish for blue aliens?**

**Now- if you will all excuse me, I'm gonna go and listen to P!NK... again! *Humming* _'dadadadada... Please, Please don't leave me... dadadadada'_**


End file.
